Patience
by Mirage Alcedame
Summary: Grimmjow and Starrk were only biding their time in Aizen's army but when the time came they would fight tooth and nail to protect their little mate. Harry had no idea that his mother was half veela which means he had no idea of his upcoming majority. The war with Voldemort was over one would think Harry could rest but that was a faraway dream. (GrimmjowxHarryxStarrk)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Awakened Bond**

**Crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach**

**Pairings: Threesome between StarrkxHarryxGrimmjow**

**Side Pairings: IchigoxUnknown Captain (for now he's unknown), RenjixUnknown Shinigami**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Coyote Starrk were waiting even as they battled the shinigami. No one knew of their plans or of the little mate they had but when the time came they would fight Aizen tooth and nail to make the world safer for their mate. Nothing would stop them from that. For now though they would bide their time.

To Grimmjow the substitute shinigami was a good sport and getting stronger with each battle. It was amazing to see one so young grow so strong and it gave him hope that their little mate would grow like this boy. Besides the kid was fun.

Starrk was another matter altogether with his so called laziness but Grimmjow knew better than to think that was true. That laziness was nothing more than a prowling beast waiting to pounce on his enemy. Everytime he walked into a room with Starrk he could feel the underlying emotions pounding through their connection and wondered idly if the time would be soon. They could only wait so long but if their mate wasn't ready for them what would they do then? To imagine their mate hurt by their own hands was painful and it hadn't even happened. He hoped it never happened.

Grimmjow sucked in a sharp breath as Ichigo's blade nearly cut his neck.

"What's the matter Grimmjow?" Ichigo taunted. The boy wanted to get stronger but taunting a wild panthera wasn't the way to go about it. "Cat got your tongue?"

A tick formed over Grimmjow's brow. How many times had he heard that lame ass joke from his own Espada? Too many times to count.

"That joke is fucking old." Grimmjow growled before clawing at the boy though he wasn't in his release form. When Ichigo stepped out of his boundary he leapt forward with his sword and nicked Ichigo's side. "Please tell me something I haven't heard shinigami."

"I'm afraid I don't know many cat jokes." Ichigo huffed as he went farther out of Grimmjow's bounds.

"You're a kid." Grimmjow said with disbelief. "And you don't know many jokes? What the hell kind of life do you lead?"

Ichigo took insult to that and slashed out with Getsuga Tensho. "The kind where I'm here trying to kick your ass!"

For some reason it made Grimmjow admire the fearless temerity and courage this kid held and though he was a little awkward Ichigo was a great and loyal friend to those around him. It brought to mind of his mate with emerald eyes. _Would he be the same?_

"I feel sorry for you kid." Grimmjow muttered but Ichigo heard him nonetheless. "You're fighting a war that isn't yours. How in hell's name did you get caught up in all this?"

Ichigo paused wondering for the first time how he was in the middle of this war. Of all people in the world Grimmjow had asked him that and had given pity. Though the pity was unwarranted it brought to mind the Head Captain. Was this all played out? Yamamoto seemed to know things and sometimes he let situations play out like he knew the results of them.

"I don't need your pity." Ichigo spat.

"I don't pity anyone." Grimmjow smiled and it was the first time Ichigo didn't see a maniacal cat. "I don't believe in coincedences either boy. I'm glad that you're here to challenge me it makes me stronger and you as well. Now let's finish this."

Ichigo was confused but he was...excited. Grimmjow wasn't an enemy anymore for some odd reason. This battle was one of strength and of something else Ichigo couldn't name. Going by the look of surprise and acceptance Grimmjow knew.

"What is this?" Ichigo questioned quietly.

Grimmjow studied him for a moment before answering. "For a lot of us who have more of an animal instinct some battles occur to test the boundaries of souls. Some battles can forge battle bonds so strong they lead to becoming soul mates but those are a rarity. Then there's battles like this one that are also rare but just a tad more common than battle bonds. This is a battle of soul siblings. One's who fight on the field who consider each other shield-siblings. I want to accept this but it's futile if you reject it."

Ichigo looked thoughtful before suddenly blushing. Now that intrigued Grimmjow to no end but he figured the strawberry had fought for a battle bond he didn't understand.

"I...but..." Ichigo looked so lost and confused.

"You fought for a battle bond didn't you?" Grimmjow inquired gently. He was afraid to scare Ichigo off since there was a chance to have him as a soul brother.

"I...never knew...what it meant." Ichigo choked. Grimmjow noticed he was having a hard time breathing.

Grimmjow stepped forward. "It's not so bad Strawberry. Yes you'll have to take time to learn about what you accepted but maybe, just maybe, that can be turned into a gift for you. I see you fighting battles that should be left to the Seireitei but they let you do it. I see your strength and it grows to heights not very many can keep up with. Perhaps this person you fought a battle bond for can take care of you in the future when you decide to stop fighting. It's really not so bad."

"You act like you know of this from experience." Ichigo let out a slow breath. "What am I going to do?"

"I know what it's like to have a soul mate yes but I'm an alpha so I know that I want to take care of my mate. If you both have no idea then maybe everything will come together for you guys. As for what you're going to do take it one day at a time because it really is a lot to take in at once." Grimmjow put his sword away. "You're too wired to fight so we'll call it even for today."

As he turned to walk away Grimmjow heard Ichigo's friends yelling for the strawberry. Why is it they show up at the last minute?

"Wait, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled stopping his friends. "Where are you going?"

"I'm goin-" Grimmjow froze and looked to the sky. A flash of green that could only be detected by Grimmjow and Starrk signaled their mate's majority. Their waiting was over.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow still hadn't looked away from the sky. "The guy in the striped hat...what's his name?"

"Uh, Urahara?" Ichigo was beyond confused.

"Do you think that if I returned he would offer us sanctuary?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "We were only biding our time with Aizen but now that we don't have to anymore I wish to fight against him. Promise me if I come back that you'll help us. That's the favor I ask of you and in return I'll help you with your battle bond."

Ichigo looked unsure but Grimmjow could see the trust he wanted to put in the panthera. It was nice for a change.

"Yeah...I'll help you when you return." Ichigo smirked suddenly. "Besides we have a battle of our own to finish."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at that. Ichigo wanted to be soul brothers?

"Really?" Grimmjow inquired with utmost curiosity.

"Well, yeah why not?" Ichigo chuckled. "The more siblings the better. Now get going and hurry up and return."

Starrk appeared near Grimmjow. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow gave a halfhearted wave to Ichigo before disappearing through an opened portal Lilly taught them years ago. She taught Grimmjow and Starrk so much before they were forced to leave their mate behind. In all honesty they didn't want to endanger him and Lilly had reluctantly agreed with them and let them go. What the beautiful redhead hadn't known was that James didn't like them and if they had stayed they most likely would have wound up killing the poor man. Sirius didn't like them either so that left them with a choice. Leave or kill.

The lesser of two evils was leaving but the easiest choice would have been kill. But for their mate they would have chosen the latter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Grimmjow and Starrk disappeared Ichigo turned to face his friends who were completely baffled by what they just saw and heard.

"Uh, hi guys." Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"What just happened?" Uryu questioned with his signature readjust-glasses-with-hand move.

This wasn't a situation he wanted anyone to witness but being that Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Renji and above all Rukia was there he couldn't say nothing to them. But he also couldn't explain it to them. They simply wouldn't understand unless they had went through what he had. It truly was a soul binding experience and it wasn't even complete yet.

What Grimmjow said about their fight being a battle to be brothers was true. He could feel it now. All that was left was fighting it out and discerning where they stood with each other. There was also the same feeling with Starrk and he felt the other man push at his reiatsu just a tad bit in what seemed like a promise that Ichigo was supposed to grab ahold of and he did as he pushed back.

It was funny people who were supposed to be sworn enemies were now candidates for Ichigo's brothers. How strange and yet he couldn't stop the small smile that graced his face shocking his friends.

"I honestly have no idea how to explain in a way you guys can understand nor will I ever be able to." Ichigo stopped Rukia from butting in with a raised hand and smirked at her. "Just know this...Grimmjow and Starrk are not our enemies anymore but neither will they be allies. Think of them as the neutral party."

Rukia look angered by his words and Renji looked thoughtful until his eyes widened in realization.

"Are they your battle-brothers?" Renji inquired with a tilt of his head.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I guess they are. How did you know?"

Renji looked around before huffing. "I have my own battle bond with someone. And I'm not telling who that is. Yet. And if I do tell it'll only be to you Ichigo."

"Did I enter a privileged party or something?" Ichigo looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia asked in anger. She didn't like Ichigo's news nor not understanding what Renji and him were talking about.

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, this really isn't something anyone can understand unless you've been through it. And you haven't nor have the rest of you guys. At least I don't think you have."

"Uh, can we still know someday?" Orihime asked shyly. "If you can tell us someday?"

Renji and Ichigo shared a look before nodding. "Yeah, we'll tell you when we can."

"Well from what I got from your conversation you need to tell Kisuke." Renji said with a nod.

"Really Sherlock?" Ichigo deadpanned. "Like I wasn't going to tell him?"

"Sometimes you get on my nerves." Renji growled before taking off with Rukia in tow.

"Can you really not tell us anything?" Uryu asked. He hated being left out of the loop. "All I know is that it seems like you're helping the enemy."

"That's why I can't explain it to you because no matter what I say you're going to think I'm helping the enemy either way. I'm sorry that I can't tell you but it's the truth when I say that Grimmjow and Starrk are not what they seem." Ichigo scratched his head idly. "Just give it time and when they return you'll see."

With that Ichigo left the area and went home. There was nothing else he could give them but try and make them see Grimmjow and Starrk were possibly his soul brothers. Yes he was having a time coming to terms with just having a battle bond with a certain captain and it was the rare kind Grimmjow spoke of. But to Ichigo it would be nice to have older brothers of his own to look out for him. Chalk it up to having Karin and Yuzu looking up to him all the time but he was tired. He loved them but he wanted people to look up to of his own.

_Does that make me selfish?_

_"No Ichigo it doesn't." _Getsuga said from Ichigo's inner world.

_Then I'm going to grasp this chance with both hands._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they entered the threshold of the Lilly and James' house they froze. Being out of connection with the family hadn't been a good idea after all. The place was empty except for the smell of death. Starrk looked to Grimmjow with a worried expression. Grimmjow though was between panic and pissed off. Who the hell would dare to attack their mate's home?

"I don't smell much of his blood but we would've known if he...died." Grimmjow said solemnly. "What the hell happened here?"

"The same thing I'd like to know." Starrk who had been quiet growled low in his throat.

They searched the house and only found a mess in the nursery. Their mate's blood was strong in here but it wasn't enough to be life-threatening to him and they were glad for that. But where was he?

The two Espada felt the pulsing of their mate's heart and soul and set off in the direction he was. It wouldn't be long before they saw him again. Grimmjow remembered such beautiful green eyes while Starrk remembered the brightness that radiated from the boy. Lilly was their friend but that wasn't always true.

_They had shown up out of nowhere on the night Harry was born and despite the wands that were held up to them they looked upon their young mate and couldn't take their eyes off of him. _

_Lilly was scared that they were Death-Eaters come to take her son away but they kept telling them it wasn't so. Starrk calmly told Lilly who they were and what they were to her son and she calmed much to James and Sirius' chagrin. _

_When her eyes glazed over for a moment they were concerned but she gasped with a smile on her face and told them to move closer to the bed. James certainly didn't like when Lilly had asked them to hold Harry in their arms. They were two total strangers whose fixation was on his son. Sirius was beside him looking livid. Who were they to intrude?_

_Lilly looked upon the two men who belonged to her beautiful son and wondered in the future if she would be there to watch. Pain laced her heart as she realized she wouldn't. Though she didn't know the reason to her death or how she knew that she and her husband were not going to be a part of Harry's life. It was saddening but these men would be there in his future and that comforted her in knowing they were good. _

_Lilly looked upon her husband and his best friend and saw anger and hatred for the unknown. _

_"You two will behave in the presence of these men and treat them with respect or I will beat it into you." She said quietly but that quietness held wrath. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_James and Sirius nearly backed away in fear of being in her wrath. It wasn't that often she took that tone with them and they blamed the two men who appeared out of nowhere. They didn't think anyone else in the world could make them feel this much contempt but for Severus Snape and they relished in it. James was a vain man but he loved Lilly and their son. Sirius was always a follower and followed in James' mood. He would be lying if Sirius said he didn't feel anger at how Lilly blatantly trusted these men so easily. _

_"Lills." James said softly so as not to anger her further. "These men are strangers. What are you thinking?" _

_When Sirius went to further the argument Lilly interrupted him. _

_"I'm thinking of the happiness of my son James Alexander Potter." She seethed. "If you or Padfoot have a problem with that then get out of the room and send Sev in here. As a matter of fact send Sev anyway."_

_It had been a while since she had banished them from a room and they were not too happy with it. On their way out of the room they reluctantly sent Severus inside. _

_When Severus reached the room he stopped upon seeing two strange men cradling Lilly's baby. Who the hell were they?_

_"Lilly?" Severus intoned his confusion. _

_Lilly looked over at him and smiled. "Sev come in and shut the door." _

_He did as asked noting the careful alarm on the men's faces. They were protecting the baby, Severus idly thought. But why?_

_"Severus this is..." Lilly trailed off and looked to the men for their names._

_"Coyote Starrk ma'am." The taller of the two said as he bowed lightly to her and Severus. _

_The man with bright blue hair and eyes brought the baby closer to his body. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."_

_"Those are such unique and wonderful names!" Lilly said with a bright smile. "I'm Lilly Potter nee Black and that man over there is my best friend Severus Snape."_

_"A pleasure." Severus said acerbically. _

_"Be nice Severus these men are Harry's soul mates." She chuckled at Severus' look of shock. _

_"But he's a baby." He muttered._

_Grimmjow snorted. "You act like we're going to taint a baby. Frickin' moron. Our mating will wait until he reaches his majority and even then Harry will call the shots." _

_"We're here now because the pull to meet him was too strong." Starrk murmured looking at Harry and his green eyes. "We will always protect him."_

_"I know you will." Lilly said with such a solemn voice they turned to her in worry. "I hope you two will make my baby very happy." _

_"What about age? How old will you two be when he grows up?" Severus asked ever Lilly's protector._

_"We will not age sir." Starrk said softly. "We are not exactly human."_

_That made Severus stiffen in apprehension. "Then what are you?" _

_"Espada's." Grimmjow said with a scowl. "I don't know how else to explain us but we started out as hollows in Hueco Mundo then we fought our way to the top of the food chain so to say. I was a panthera hollow while Starrk was a wolf hollow." _

_"We will see if you two are worthy enough in time." Severus said before motioning for the baby. With reluctance Grimmjow placed Harry in the man's arms. "Don't pout you overgrown man-child." _

_Starrk chuckled at the look disbelief on Grimmjow's face. Lilly laughed at the scene altogether. _

_"I think I love you guys." Lilly said surprising the two Espada. _

That was the promise they made so many years ago and with the new revelation that they may not have kept that promise was unsettling to Grimmjow and Starrk. Their young mate must have been hurt in more than a physical way and they were not there to comfort him. Not there to take care of him like they should have. Why had they left Harry unprotected? They left to protect him from their enemies but they forgot about others in the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Harry Potter was still reeling from the fact that the war with Voldemort was over. He had taken Tom Riddle's life and couldn't change that. Yes Tom was evil but he was still human. The evil inside that man was born out of violent circumstance and while Harry couldn't change that he felt sorry for killing him. Felt sorry that Tom couldn't find some other way to express his pain other than torturing people and killing them.

Looking around the school grounds of Hogwarts Harry found a sense of being lost and hopelessness. Ron was hovering over Hermione's body willing her to live again while the twins looked at Charlie's lifeless body. There were too many and Harry couldn't keep up with it all. It all started too quickly and ended too quickly. Everything, everywhere seemed so off and no one was there to help steady him. Seamus was gone too while Neville and Luna were injured. Why couldn't he breath?

Where the hell was Severus? Why was it important to find him?

Harry turned and ran. He searched for Severus in the last place he'd seen him and didn't find anything. Turning again he ran for the dungeons inside Hogwarts. He needed Severus to be alright. Harry didn't know why only that he'd lose the last part of his family if he died.

Before he could make it to Severus' dungeons Harry saw Draco leaning against a wall about to fall over from sheer exhaustion.

"Draco?" Harry walked over to him slowly. "Draco are you alright?"

Draco looked up in confusion before sliding down the wall. "Do I look alright to you Potter?"

There's the infamous Malfoy tone Harry smirked internally. "No you don't but I'm sure I don't look any better."

"Ugh, well there's one thing good about today at least." Draco deadpanned while lifting his right arm. "No more Death-Eater mark. Never chose for it anyway."

Harry sat against the wall next to the blond. He knew full well that Draco hadn't wanted that mark but no one said no the Dark Lord. Severus for all his saving grace tried to protect Draco as much as he could but he could only do so much sometimes.

"True, Malfoy." Harry chuckled. "Very true."

"You looking for Sev?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"I...just need to know if he's alive." Harry murmured.

Draco looked him over before trying to get up. Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around the blonds thin waist. This war had not been good for his health at all. Nor for Harry's either.

"He's alive which is why I'm here in the hall trying to catch up to him." Draco limped forward. "I saw him earlier and decided to check up on him."

"Not that I don't enjoy this but why are you so civil to me now?" Harry smirked.

"The war is over and my father will be in Azkaban. I'm free now." Draco huffed. "Besides I get to find out who I am without my father's voice in my head."

"That voice will take a while to get rid of though."

"Don't ruin my good mood Potter lest I have to crucio you." Draco sneered.

Harry outright laughed at him. "Try it and let's see who helps you get to Snape faster."

It surprised Harry when Draco chuckled at him. "You would have made a good Slytherin."

"I almost was a Slytherin but I asked to be sorted into Gryffindor." Harry muttered nonchalantly while Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You were supposed to be a Slytherin?"

"Well, yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, but it does explain some things about you." Draco hissed when he stepped on his foot wrong. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to take more of his weight so Draco wouldn't hurt his foot further.

"I was crucio'd by the Dark Lord before he lost interest in me and came here." Draco was panting. "When he left I apparitioned here in Hogwarts. May have blacked out for a moment or for hours but the next thing I knew my mark was gone and I couldn't feel that darkness prying at my mind any longer. So yeah my leg took most of the torture for some reason."

"It looks broken." Harry said solemnly. "I'm sure it'll heal fine though."

"I hope so." Draco huffed indignantly. "Can you imagine limping around like some caned freak. I wouldn't survive."

"Oh Merlin, we'd never hear the end of it from you." Harry said in horror.

"Exactly so you better pray that it heals." Draco gave a pained laugh. "Though I would like for it to stop hurting."

"I'm sorry. We'll get to Snape's rooms soon enough though." Harry thought of a great idea. "Can I levitate you so that it doesn't hurt so much?"

Draco gave a scandalized look. "I don't think so."

"Draco your leg is most likely broken and hardly anybody is in the castle. Get over yourself and let me help you get there quicker." Harry's voice left no room for argument so Draco sighed in defeat.

"I hate you Potter."

"I know."

"No you don't know." Draco looked away.

"What are you going on about now Dray?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "'Dray'?"

"Well...yeah. Can't we be friends now?" Harry looked nervous. "The war's over and everything and I don't see any reason to hold on to past grudges."

"True but if I remember correctly you dismissed my offer for friendship when we were kids."

"That's just it Draco. We were kids and right now I don't feel like a kid anymore." Harry looked so forlorn. "I wish that we could be kids again and never have had to worry about this stupid war. Never have had to deal with Voldemort or Death-Eaters. Our lives were changed because of the decisions of one man and I don't intend on letting him take anything away from me. Especially chances of new friendships."

The blond could only stare at Harry in shock and amazement. It was astonishing what a few fights could do for the idiot.

"Well I guess we can be friends then. Not like I had any to begin with." Draco muttered under his breath. Harry heard him though and he felt sorry for the blond.

"I'm not sure about Ron but I know Neville and Luna would accept you. Then again I think Ron hates me now." Harry felt a lump in his throat from trying to keep from crying. "I failed Hermione and I don't think Ron's going to forgive for it."

"Hermione's..."

Harry nodded his head stiffly. "Yeah..."

Draco didn't know what to say. He expected the 'golden trio' would survive anything and to find out the brightest witch of their time was gone kind of slapped him in the face. The horrible things he'd said to her and now he couldn't apologize.

"I'm sorry." Draco said sullenly. "I really am."

"I know." Harry fell into silence as they finally made their way into Severus' hallway. "We're here."

"Just go in. I used to do that."

"Okay but if I get hit with some unknown spell I'm dropping you on your arse." Harry threatened as he entered the room.

"You will do no such thing Potter." Severus said with a slight sneer on his face.

"Of course not sir." Harry chuckled with Draco.

"Hi Uncle Sev." Draco said pitifully while Harry did a doubletake.

"Uncle?"

"Godfather actually but uncle preferably." Severus scowled at him before turning his attention to Draco. "What happened?"

Harry watched with amusement as Draco tried to shrug off his problems. "He was crucio'd by Voldemort and wound up here at Hogwarts when he lost interest."

"Harry!" Draco cried out in defeat. "Why?!"

"Because you need proper attention and you'd get that if you didn't try to play it all down. Crucio's hurt and we all should know that by now Draco." Harry smiled sadly while sitting down. "And Professor Snape? How did you survive Nagini?"

Severus raised an eyebrow while helping Draco to sit on one of his classroom tables. "Not that it's any of your business but I had anti-venom."

"Quite resourceful you are." Harry chuckled. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"You? I figured my demise would make you happy." Severus sneered as he gave healing potions to Draco.

"Contrary to popular belief your death would sadden me greatly Snape." Harry said with conviction. "I don't understand it but if you died I feel like I'd lose the last of my family."

"Well I call him uncle does that mean we're cousins?" Draco asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

Harry just looked at with wide eyes for a moment before laughing. "I guess that does Malfoy. Welcome to the family. Both of you."

Severus had a light twitch at the of his mouth watching the two young men in front of him. Things were finally looking up for once. If only Lilly were here. That also reminded him of the two men who had left years ago. They should be returning soon.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing and looked around. His heart was doing that weird pulsing thing again and he didn't know why. It happened a couple of days ago and now it was happening again only stronger and his body slowly began to pulse as well. He hadn't realized it but his eyes were glowing confusing Draco. Severus on the other hand figured Harry's mates were getting closer and that Harry was coming into his majority.

"What's..." Harry whispered. "What's happening?"

"Your mother Lilly wanted to tell you herself when you got older but as you can see that didn't happen." Severus said with a surprisingly gentle voice. "She was half veela like Draco's mother and when one comes into their majority around this time of your age you feel like your body is pulsing, but if for any reason your heart is pulsing then you are calling out for your mates."

"My mother is half veela?" Draco asked astounded.

"Yes Draco you're part veela as well." Severus used his wand to move some desks around and conjured a bed in the corner of the classroom. "While Pomfrey may know what to do she will not understand some things. You for instance Potter have two mates that should be on their way right now."

"I...don't...understand." Harry groaned in pain.

"You're changing physically Mr. Potter and it should only last a couple of hours." Severus, to the shock of Draco, picked Harry up in his arms and put him on the bed. "No one should give you anything otherwise it could mess with the change. Your heart will pulse first then your body and after that your body will burn as you change. I hope you have prepared yourself for this pain Potter."

"Will I have to go through this?" Draco asked a little scared of the prospect.

"Yes. Though I hope you are more prepared for it in the near future." Severus stepped out of the room to find the new headmistress leaving an almost panicked Draco.

"Near future...?" Draco almost whimpered as he watched Harry writhe in pain on the bed. "Someone save me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So...what did ya think? lol I don't really require reviews as long as you enjoyed it but I also would like to know if this is a good idea or not. Constructive criticism is very okay with me. This story stems from various inspirations and muses. XD Maybe the characters act like they should or shouldn't but I tried. **

**It's a fanfic so please don't read too much into it. It's entirely for pure enjoyment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Meeting **

**Crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach**

**Pairings: Threesome between StarrkxHarryxGrimmjow**

**On a side note to chapter one I know I may have spelled reiatsu wrong but I'd forgotten to go back and check that word. And Starrk may be spelled wrong too but I don't wanna change how it's spelled right now. lol It's kinda unique like him eh? And as you are probably aware I'm not really keeping up with the exact storylines the authors have. Anyways, enjoy! Oh and I spelled coincidence wrong in the first chapter too. lol How do I manage all this? XD**

* * *

All Harry could feel was that his body burned until he was moving around on the bed trying to fixate on anything but the fire in his veins. It was hard for him to breath and while he knew Draco was still in the room he could feel the blonds fear. When he heard the blond whimper once more he wished to comfort him which would have been odd had he not felt a brotherly affection for Draco all of a sudden.

Another wave of fire seemed to burst through his veins and he cried out. He desperately wished someone was there for him like he was for everyone else. As if sensing his inner turmoil Draco made his way over and climbed on the bed cradling Harry's head in his lap.

"It's only been half an hour Harry." Draco said in a hushed tone. "It'll be over before you know it."

As much as he loved having Draco comfort him he didn't want to know the time that had passed by. Thirty minutes? Was that it? Bloody hell. He was going to die Harry knew it. He just knew it.

"You're not going to die you idiot." Draco said with an amused smile.

"I...feel...like...it." Harry muttered through pained pants.

"Well you're changing even now Harry so of course it hurts." The blond smirked.

"P-prat." Harry groaned. The next thing he knew he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he wasn't hurting anymore. His entire body was sore but nothing burned. Moving his head he looked over and saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Snape quietly.

Taking deep breaths he sat up with minimum difficulty. "Is...is it over with now?"

Severus looked over sharply and saw Potter sitting up holding his head. The boy looked disoriented and a little worse for wear but over all he would survive. And he looked almost entirely different yet still the same. "Yes it's over with."

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed in relief. "I don't ever want to go through something like this again."

"This doesn't make me feel better." Draco muttered halfheartedly. "I should be reaching my own majority any day now and you talking about this like a horrible experience is not good for my mental stability."

"I wasn't aware your mental stability was good to begin with." Harry smiled.

Draco pointed his wand in Harry's direction. "Careful, you can't run very far so don't push your luck right now invalid."

"Quite the contrary if my life is in danger I'm sure I can run far." Harry smirked before chuckling. "Broken legs and all."

Severus rolled his eyes at their idiocy.

"Such bravado but I don't think you would if they were." Draco smiled sadly as he stood. "Come on there are still people to search for and others who may need help out there."

Harry didn't feel like getting up but the fact that stood out was that he was alive and while he had been laying on this bed in pain someone may have died because he wasn't there to help. Hermione was his first true failure and that would never heal in his heart. Sirius was the first but now was a close second. Everyone else he knew he shouldn't feel guilty over but he did. 'Mione was his best friend and true confidante. She was his big sister/mother and he would miss her like hell.

"Snape are you going to help too?" Harry asked as he was trying to get the kinks out of his sore muscles. "And my whole body aches..."

"Yes and here." Snape handed a potion to Harry surprising him. "It'll heal the aches but the ones that are bone deep will only lightly throb."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks. Anything to get rid of it even if mostly."

The three of them made their way out of the castle and onto the campus grounds. Harry was still horrified by what transpired here and thought vehemently that Hogwarts was a school not a battleground for the evil and nefarious. Hogwarts was Harry's first real home and the fact that Voldemort and his followers had defiled this place left a burning fury in his heart.

"Harry...?" Minerva McGonagall came up to him hesitantly. He knew she was unsure as to who he was. Truthfully he could only assume he resembled his old self and being that he hadn't looked into a mirror yet he had no idea how much he had changed.

"It's me Professor McGonagall." He tried smiling but fell short of it. "Will everything be okay here?"

She knew what he was really inquiring about and could only give her dear little lion cub small comfort. With a sigh she looked around the campus grounds. "It'll be alright in the end I think. We lost many here today but there are many who are still here thanks to you."

"I didn't-" He never got to finish before she interrupted him.

"I understand that you do not take compliments well but sometimes you need to take credit where it's due Mr. Potter." She said sternly. "Now if you can manage there are students and others alike who need help to the infirmary."

Though after all these years he didn't understand her but lately he realized she was the stern mother to her Gryffindor's and though she wished to dote on them she would always be someone everyone in every house could go to.

"Where do I start?" He asked and she pointed him to the nearby injured.

* * *

It hadn't been but a few hours and in that short amount of time Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo, the Head Captain had denied their request to rescue her, no one would help them and then they made a plan to steal away to Hueco Mundo against the orders of the Head Captain. To say their day could be better was an understatement.

Ichigo had thought no one would really go through with this plan but he was glad not to be going alone. It was amazing how courageous his friends were though he didn't give them much thought like he should. He had a one track mind he supposed.

After meeting Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche Ichigo had deduced that maybe Soul Society was wrong about a lot of things in Hueco Mundo. They were wrong about a lot of things in the World of the Living too.

At the moment though they were trying to reach Hueco Mundo and would have to make a path to the center of it to get to Orihime when they got there. Ichigo knew he should have waited for Grimmjow and Starrk but there wasn't much time. It was now or never.

Vaguely Ichigo thought of the unfinished soul bond to Grimmjow and Starrk and to _him._ If he died he would regret it terribly so he had no choice but to get through this with his soul intact. And his body...he really did want to keep his body and though that may be his vanity talking he didn't care. Also there was the potential to fight stronger opponents. God his pulse raced at the thought. Ichigo blamed _him _for that impulse inside him now.

With a small smile he ran faster to get this over with and prayed to God that his friends survived. They'd been through too much with him to die now. He vaguely wondered if Grimmjow and Starrk would follow them when they returned with their mate. Or would _he_?

* * *

Starrk had forgotten how much the Wizarding World hid from the normal one and it may have baffled him in the beginning but he understood it when Lilly explained. Though he was thought of as lazy by many he was anything but. James and Sirius had grated on his nerves like no one ever had and that was saying something. Severus though turned out to be a good friend despite the man's acerbic attitude and he amused the primera espada to no end.

Looking over at Grimmjow he noticed how tense the blue haired espada was. Their mate was alive, that they knew, but not being able to see if he was physically alright was stressing them out. Yes they had survived all these years without Harry but that didn't they never missed him. They had no idea what he looked like or if he had been taken care of properly.

"Think he's okay?" Grimmjow suddenly asked with slight worry. It took a lot to worry the panthera. "I don't feel like he's okay."

"Don't, Grimmjow." Starrk growled. "It'll only stress you out more and make you unnecessarily quick to anger."

"Stop lecturing me." The sexta espada glared. "Why are you seemingly unaffected by this?"

There was no warning when Starrk bared his teeth and had Grimmjow pinned on the ground beneath him, grasping the blue haired espada's wrists above his head.

"Don't mistaken my silence nor my seemingly expressionless facsade for not caring." Starrk was so close to Grimmjow's face he could see differing flecks of blue in the sexta's eyes. "I would rather try to keep a clear head and be of more use to our mate than worry about something that may not have happened."

Grimmjow growled at Starrk. "Fine, I won't try to bother you again."

"Not what I was saying." Starrk nuzzled Grimmjow's jaw relishing in making him freeze. He breathed a path to the sexta's ear. "Calm down Grimmjow and let's find our mate."

"Yeah, okay." Grimmjow halfheartedly growled while trying to move his wrists. "I'm fine so we can go now."

Grimmjow hated how easily Starrk made him nervous and comfortable in the same moment. The primera didn't do it often but when he did Grimmjow couldn't say he didn't think better. Though to be honest he wasn't thinking better at the same time. Damn him to hell.

They never did anything since their mate became known to them and even before then. In a sense they were strangers to each other before they knew of their mate but after Harry had become known they talked more often and made a plan. To stave off their waiting they needed something to take their mind off of leaving Harry behind so after a while Aizen had begun to come around Hueco Mundo and then their minds were on stepping around the shinigami carefully.

Sousuke Aizen was dangerous...and untrustworthy. The man wouldn't hesitate to kill any of his subordinates and that pissed the two espada off. Right now though they should be more focused on finding Harry and the only way to him was through this blasted brick wall. Somehow.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow muttered. "Lilly didn't tell us about this stuff much but I don't know how we're going to get through this wall."

Starrk sighed upon realizing Grimmjow had forgotten Severus had told them of Hogwarts and that this was the way to the train the children took. Why hadn't Lilly and Severus both told them how else to get there? This was annoying.

When Starrk just ran through the brick wall Grimmjow stared in part annoyance and part surprise.

"Bloody idiot." Grimmjow murmured before following. They were that much closer to their mate. "Soon."

* * *

Harry had realized his hair had grown out to reach his middle back and had to have Draco help him find a way to put it up. To say he didn't know how to handle his hair was an understatement but Draco gave him a few pointers and wrapped Harry's hair in a silk emerald ribbon so it would stay out of his eyes and away from his ears.

"What do I look like?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Your hair is longer, but you know that and funnily enough you haven't realized you're not wearing glasses."

Harry reached up and found Dray was right. No glasses and his eyesight wasn't bad anymore.

"Your face is more elegant looking but you still look like a Potter to me." Dray smirked. "I hadn't realized what big emerald eyes you have."

"Ugh, shut it Dray." Harry groaned in abject humiliation. Until he realized Dray would soon be going through the same thing. "Don't even make fun of me Dray. You'll go through your own majority soon."

"Why did you have to remind me?" Dray asked in horror.

Professor McGonagall came out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Dray making him yelp in surprise much to Harry's amusement.

"I have to say that I almost didn't recognize you Harry until I saw the scar over your eye but you do look like a lovely young man now." She smiled at the face Harry pulled.

"I'm lovely?" Harry smiled demurely. "Great."

"It's a compliment to your new found beauty Potter." Dray nodded sagely before chuckling. "Take it and be happy that your mate's will like it a lot."

At the mention of that Harry looked away in worry. He now belonged to two males he had never even met before and just like that everything was supposed to be okay?

"I don't even know them Dray."

"You don't have to. Just know that they're there to protect you and make you happy." Draco sighed. "For once in your life someone else is going to take care of you instead of you taking care of the world. You'll have a lifetime to learn your mate's so please be happy with this. Not many will ever find their soul mates in life but you have two of them. Don't let this chance go."

McGonagall looked over Draco for a moment before turning her eyes to Harry. There was something between the two boys that wasn't there before this war started. If she had to be honest that was a lie. Harry and Draco may have been 'enemies' over the years but they only ever pushed each other to do what they themselves could not. It was amazing she hadn't seen it before.

"Brothers..." McGonagall said smiling making the two look to her in confusion. "You're more like brothers all of a sudden."

"Hmm...from cousins to brothers." Dray said before laughing. "I like it."

"Me too Dray." Harry put an arm over Dray's shoulder.

"Cousins?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well I told Snape earlier that I was glad he was alive and that it'd feel like the last part of my family would die if he was suddenly killed. Then Dray said he thought of Snape as an uncle and asked if that made us cousins. Now you've given us a better idea."

Even as Harry thought of it he couldn't help but think of Ron and the other Weasley's. Luna was like a sister to him in some odd way and he liked that idea too. But Harry saw the hurt and fury in Molly's eyes when he looked at her earlier. She'd just lost her son and it was his fault. This whole thing felt like his fault. Why couldn't he be stronger to stop Voldemort sooner?

"Stop, Harry." Dray said shaking his shoulder. "Stop thinking like that and look around. Really look around. Yes people were hurt and some even died but look right now at the ones still alive. They are still here and you stopped Voldemort. You had help with that because of the people who believed in you. Even me. I was waiting for you to stop this war in order to stop my father. I am a coward who can't even say no to that bastard but little by little I know I can be someone even I can be proud of someday. I have a ways to go but I'm free now because of you. Don't settle for less than you should and be glad this damn war is over. Just be happy Harry. For Hermione's sake if not your own."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Merlin Dray...did you say everything you wanted?"

"Harry!" Dray groaned in frustration.

"No, I understand what you're saying." Harry smiled sadly. "Thank you Dray."

Professor McGonagall surprised and shocked them both when she drew them into a motherly hug. Harry hugged her back while it took Draco a moment to unfreeze before he did the same.

"I hope you boys always stick by each other." She released them and turned to walk away.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

"What are you two doing?" Severus said from behind the two teens making them jump.

"Snape!" Harry snapped at the man. "Make some noise next time."

"No." Severus said raising an eyebrow. "I need you two to come with me for a moment to move some stone bricks _Voldemort_ struck with dark magic. No one else will even go near them."

That was hilarious to Harry so he started laughing. "I'm sorry...this shouldn't be funny but it is."

"Indeed." Severus sneered at the boy. "Now hurry up."

They made their way over to the eastern side of Hogwarts and saw a few large stone bricks laying on the ground. Severus was right about nobody going near them. Dark magic was almost tangible around the bricks so Harry figured that people were afraid to be contaminated by it.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked when they stopped.

"We're moving them outside the boundary of Hogwarts until the Ministry can move them to a safer distance away." Severus took out his wand and waited for the other two to do the same.

When they finished Harry and Draco walked around seeing if anyone needed help and though most cowered from Draco Harry didn't let that stop him from making them accept their help together. It was odd how fast a bond could grow but Harry chalked it up to his majority that led him to bond with Draco as a brother and Severus as an uncle.

Turning around from helping a girl get to her dead sister found Harry's head turned from Ron punching him. His lip busted and his nose bled. Keeping a hand on Dray's arm kept the blond from attacking Ron. After Ron had hit him did the red head start on his rant.

"Why? What the hell are you doing Harry?!" Ron yelled at the dark haired boy. "You look different, hanging out with Draco, helping Snape and it hasn't even been a whole day that Hermione died! Did you forget that they're Death-Eaters? They're the reason Hermione's-She's dead because you couldn't protect her! You were right there! What the hell were you doing? I blame you Harry. I can't be around you anymore. Being part of the Golden Trio was bad enough but being your friend has only caused Hermione and me grief. I'm done."

With that Ron walked off in anger and misery.

"Just let him go Dray. I'm fine."

He meant what he said but that was before Molly came out of nowhere and slapped him harshly. There were no words to express Molly's loss for her son and Harry couldn't blame her anger and hatred of him.

"I'm sorry Molly." Harry whispered brokenly holding a hand to his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't bring my son back." Molly said in quiet fury before storming off in her own anger and misery.

Her husband just looked at Harry in apology before going after his wife.

"Okay I'm not so fine now." Harry muttered as he walked away from everyone watching. He found a place to sit where people still saw him but couldn't hear him. "What am I going to do?"

"I for one would like to have a go at them if you'll let me." Dray said in anger as he sat beside Harry. "Are you going to be alright?"

It was such a simple question and it would be all too easy to lie. Harry didn't know if he would be alright after Ron and Molly's hatred and fury at him. He had hoped to distract himself so as not to think of Hermione but he should have known better. Hermione's death was always going to be on his mind but at the moment he needed to bury his own hurt and grief and help those around him. Yes she was gone and nothing he did could bring her back. Yes it had only been hours ago Hermione had been at his side fighting the Dark Lord's followers.

Severus came out of nowhere and ushered the two boys inside Hogwarts and away from prying eyes and ears. Harry vaguely saw that they were sitting at the dining tables before a few tears tracked down his face. It was utter misery to think of Hermione's lifeless body.

How could he ever atone for all this bullshit? Why is it they were gone and he was still alive?

"I feel like this is all my fault. I know I shouldn't but it feels like all of this is my fault." Harry breathed heavily trying not to cry anymore. "Hermione died protecting me as did some our friends. I know I can't save everyone but why wasn't I strong enough to save 'Mione? She was my best friend and sister. She was the only true voice of reason among our group. I just don't understand why I fought so hard to have all this happen."

Draco looked at the floor. "I said awful things to Hermione. To you Harry and to a lot of other people. Hermione isn't the only one I'll never be able to apologize to. Don't think the actions of one man are your fault. Besides I don't think Hermione would like you thinking this way. If anything she was exceptional and I was too afraid of my father to tell her otherwise. I was too afraid of everything."

"This is a school though!" Harry's outburst made Dray and Severus jump in surprise. "This place shouldn't have been made a battlefield and we shouldn't have been made to fight! We're kids basically Dray and we just fought our own peers. Hogwarts is supposed to be our home away from home and it shouldn't be like this. How did everything get so out of hand?"

Severus didn't know how to comfort the boy but he was inclined to agree with him. Hogwarts was a school and its students defended it-some with their lives-when they shouldn't have had to. He reached over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I've done actual things that I'm not proud of. Things I would never had done if your mother were here to set me straight but she's not and I did those things to keep the Dark Lord from finding you." Severus looked to Draco and noted the same darkness in the blond's eyes. "Draco and I know that none of this was your fault despite what that Weasley and his mother said to you. If Granger and your friends protected you then they did it knowing you were worth something to them."

"But they're gone." Harry whimpered. "I'll never hear them speak to me or see them smiling. They won't get to see their families anymore or have families of their own. Why protect me when I have nothing so important?"

Looking up all of a sudden Severus saw two people he didn't think to see in a long while. It figured that they would show up in the same day Harry went through his majority. Nodding his head in greeting to them he stood up and carefully directed Draco away from Harry.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered when they were far enough away from hearing range.

"Harry's mates are finally here." Severus said quietly. Looking back over his shoulder Harry still had his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking from the misery that was the boy's heart. He held too much guilt but if Severus knew one thing it was that Starrk and Grimmjow would try everyday to make Harry see it wasn't his fault and to live on for his friends. "He'll be fine."

* * *

When Starrk and Grimmjow found the castle-like school they could suddenly feel how heavy the air was with death and darkness. So much grief clung to the people around it was a wonder no one had collapsed from it.

Grimmjow growled low. "I knew something had happened."

"Grimmjow." Starrk said with a sigh. "Now isn't the time to dwell."

"Fine. I can feel Harry inside that castle." Grimmjow didn't wait for Starrk before bounding off.

Starrk sighed as could feel their mate's own grief. Whatever happened here affected Harry greatly. He followed Grimmjow.

When they entered what seemed to be a dining hall they froze at seeing their mate sitting between two males. One of them was Severus Snape. Grimmjow's better friend before Starrk's. When the dark haired male nodded in their direction and dragged the blond off did they move toward their mate.

To be honest when they were getting closer to the dining hall did they begin to hear their mate talking about his friends losing their lives. That was where Harry's grief came from. And his self hatred.

Grimmjow sat beside Harry seemingly afraid to touch the dark haired male. Starrk kneeled in front of him and slowly put his index finger under Harry's chin, raising it up so he could see their mate's emerald eyes. Tears fell down pale cheeks. Confusion, pain, heartache, silent anger, fear and hope shown in those beautiful eyes.

"We're here." Starrk said wiping away those tears on Harry's left cheek.

Grimmjow wiped the tears on his right cheek. "We hurt when you hurt Harry. You're not alone nor will you ever be."

Harry looked into Starrk's nearly violet blue eyes and then turned to find the brightest blue eyes of the other male. They were here. Even though his mind and heart were in turmoil Harry felt soul deep that these two males were his.

When Grimmjow made to move his hand away from Harry's did the green eyed wizard grab his hand and held it to his chest. He was afraid this was a dream and that he'd be alone when he woke up. Starrk cupped his face and smiled gently at him.

"We're here." Starrk stated as if knowing what had went through Harry's mind. "We're here."

This was when Dray's words came to replay in Harry's mind. To take this chance with these two male's would be a hard decision but deep down he knew the right choice. He knew that he wanted someone else to take care of him. He knew that they were eqauls in every way but that it was time to let someone else lead him.

"I'm tired." Harry whispered so quietly that had Starrk and Grimmjow hadn't been Espada's they would have missed it. But they heard the silent plea in his voice and quickly understood what it is the dark haired boy wanted.

"Put everything away in your mind." Grimmjow ordered. "Just for today and let us take you somewhere where you can breathe again. Let us show you that you aren't the only one who suffers like this. Other's have faced things like this and found a way to live on. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain. Remember to honor them."

Starrk placed his lips on Harry's brow and kissed him softly. "He's right. Put everything away and let us take care of you Harry."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I feel like I should know you but in my mind I know I don't. Yet I want to trust you both so much."

"I'm Grimmjow and that overgrown idiot is Coyote Starrk." Grimmjow looked away from the glaring male.

When they heard their mate laugh melodiously did they quit their almost banter. To hear that voice so carefree and light was like heaven for the two who thought themselves forever condemned to hell. But after all this time did they realize that maybe fate wasn't such a bad thing. Still they always fought it tooth and nail just to push boundaries.

"I have a feeling that if we take you away right now," At this Harry looked up at Starrk alarmed. "That you would regret not helping here. So let us help here with you and then we'll take you somewhere. Would that be acceptable?"

"But this isn't your mess to clean up."

"It's not your's either." Grimmjow piped up before standing. "Let's get started and see what's left of the mess. Come on _mate_."

With a sigh Harry took the offered hand of Starrk and they were off to finish cleaning and repairing the castle. In Grimmjow's case he was looking for leftover enemies still out in the woods and to his chagrin only beating them to a pulp to appease his mate. Starrk had taken to removing the dark matter from some stone bricks and was putting them back where they belong. Harry, who was ever watchful of Ron and Molly, was with Professor McGonagall finding more wounded and patching them up.

"Where's Severus and Dray?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

McGonagall looked to him and sighed. "I told them to leave being that most here think they served the Dark Lord willingly. I just didn't want them to be caught up in any more fights. Severus said you would be able to find them when you wanted to and that you would be welcomed."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before looking for Starrk. The man seemed to disappear everytime he wanted to know what he was doing.

"Why does he always do that?" He muttered under his breath unaware of said man behind him.

"Are you talking about me?" Starrk smirked before wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Don't think too much about everything. I can feel your thoughts directions from all over this castle."

"Sorry. Where's Grimmjow?" Harry leaned his head back on the man's shoulder.

"Still looking for potential enemies." Starrk sighed.

"He likes to fight doesn't he?" Harry though tired of fighting itself was amused by Grimmjow's little habit.

Starrk hummed under his breath before sitting down on a nearby bench. It was a wonder that it wasn't damaged.

"For the most part he does live to fight but it's also a fear of his that if he doesn't stay strong you'll wind up getting hurt in the future." Starrk growled low. "Though had we known this was what would have happened back then we never would have left your side. Our fear of our own enemies made us leave to protect you but we forgot to think of enemies here. For that there is not enough apologies to fix it."

The green eyed boy thought it all over. He had been wondering why they left but with the answer he felt content with it. Protection was all it had been and though he still had to fight for his life he was glad someone had put so much thought into his well-being. He reached over and brought the Espada's hand up to his face to kiss his palm.

"I'm glad that you both cared for me enough to do that. And though I kind of wish you were here all along I like that you're here now." Harry saw a blur of blue hair approaching and chuckled. "I'm so glad you're both here. It's just means I'm not alone."

"What are mate's for?" Grimmjow yawned like the panthera he was.

"Well you're here to be entertainment." Harry smiled at the man's look of insult while Starrk chuckled.

"I see how it is." Grimmjow growled very lowly before pouncing on the green eyed boy. He a very sensitive spot on Harry's neck and attacked it with light kisses and grazing teeth.

When Starrk heard their mate yelp in surprise he shook his head and continued to look over the courtyard. It had been vacant since McGonagall left and he was glad she gave them that courtesy. Then he hadn't been truly grateful for it until he heard his young mate moan in surprised pleasure. Looking over he found Harry underneath Grimmjow who in turn had his buried against their mate's neck. It was an extraordinary sight to see Harry try to keep his moans at bay and writhing underneath Grimmjow.

Starrk leaned over and placed his lips above Harry's and watched viridian eyes grow brighter with pleasure. Slowly but carefully he kissed those parted lips taking in every breath leaving Harry gasping for more air. Allowing only a moment for him to catch his breath Starrk dove back in and gently part those lips further and tasted his mate.

To say divine didn't do Harry justice. If only their mate knew how much of a saving grace he truly was. Harry was their clarity, their light in a dark world. He was their world.

* * *

**I know this seems like a cliff hanger but it isn't really. Still I hope this was good enough and to answer a review I got not too long ago: Lilynette will be explained in the next chapter for sure. **

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! It all made my day! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Old Friends and New Family**

**Crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach**

**Pairings: Threesome between StarrkxHarryxGrimmjow**

* * *

After spending an hour of the Espada's playing and talking with their mate they were interrupted by Dray running in and catching his breath.

"Dray is everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Aurors are at Severus' house trying to arrest him but nothing he says will get through to them." Dray sat down. "They were also going to take me but he apparated me here. What are we going to do? They're taking him to Azkaban!"

Starrk walked up to the blond and cupped his face. "First calm down. Second tell us everything that happened and what was said."

Dray took a moment to calm down and then he sat beside Harry. It was a disaster. How could they tell the aurors of their innocence if they wouldn't even listen?

"We went to Severus' house when Professor McGonagall thought we would be better off there. Besides without you at our sides most people don't exactly warm up to us Harry." Dray sighed. "It felt like only one moment we had no thoughts, no worries or care. We just wanted a moment of peace before having to pick up the pieces of our lives. We never heard them and before we knew they were just there. There was shouting about us being servants of the Dark Lord and Dark Marks. I was forced into mine but what no one knows was that Severus volunteered to better protect you Harry. They won't believe it though."

Harry mulled everything over and started pacing the room. "Yes they'll believe it one way or another."

Dray looked up. "How? This is the aurors we're talking about. Part of the Ministry."

"Who am I Draco Malfoy?" Harry smirked deviously. Draco caught on and began laughing only further confusing the two Espada.

"Harry James Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World." Dray said with a sympathetic smile. "I can assure you Severus and I never wanted you to use your name since it only brought you a headache."

"It's okay." Harry smiled. "At least I can do something with it for once."

Starrk looked to Grimmjow who could only return a look of lost confusion.

"What's going on now?" Grimmjow asked. "And who is this?"

"I'm sorry." Harry said bashfully. "This is Draco Malfoy my old enemy turned brother. And we're going to have Severus released from his prison sentence."

At the last part did the two growl. Severus, though acerbic, was still their good friend and didn't deserve a prison sentence.

"Why the fuck would they imprison him?" Grimmjow ground out trying to reign in his temper.

The blond answered. "Because they want to imprison all who had adorned the Dark Marks. Like I said a moment ago I was forced to into becoming a Death-Eater but to help protect Harry, Severus voluntarily became one. I'm a Malfoy so many won't even think to listen to me. I hold no power after all my father has done."

"If you hold no power then you have nothing in the Britain Wizarding World." The other wizard spoke up as if just realizing what was wrong. "Draco what are you going to do?"

Dray looked down at the floor and shrugged. "I suppose I'll just move off and start over somewhere. It would take me more than my lifetime to make up for this whole fiasco."

Seeing that their mate's friend was in a bad way did the two Espada reach out and gave the blond a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"You could always tag along with us when we leave." Starrk said. _Besides I have to get back to Lilynette and explain all this._

"Are you sure?" Dray said with barely hidden hope.

Harry lunged for Dray and hugged him. "I'm not going alone! Thank you Starrk and Grimmjow!"

"We're taking Severus with us too you know." Grimmjow scoffed. "Can't leave that surly bastard to himself."

"Wait it sounds like you know Severus. How?" Dray stood by Harry and both wore looks of curiosity.

Grimmjow hoped that it wouldn't be too strange for Harry to find out that his mates were much, much older than he was and that they were there on the night he was born. Though to be fair he and Starrk hadn't been looking for a mate. Or Grimmjow hadn't but they found one who shared his soul with both of them. The moment they laid eyes on the baby did it feel like a silver lining pulling them to him heart, mind and soul.

"Well we kind of met Severus on the day Harry was born." Grimmjow said lowly hoping he wouldn't be heard.

After a moment of silence Draco was the one to clear his throat. "Excuse me but did you say you met Severus when Harry was born?" At his nod did the blond continue. "And you haven't aged a day I presume?"

"No, we haven't." Starrk sighed. "We're not human in a sense. We're called Espada's and our home is in Hueco Mundo where the law is 'eat or be eaten'. Most do not find their mate's and for those that do they try their best to keep them protected from their enemies. In our world everyone has enemies."

"But there are those who don't even go looking for mate's for fear of not being able to protect them enough." Grimmjow looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I was one of those who didn't dare search. I was, am still, afraid of not protecting you and given what's happened here I already failed. It's true that I covet battles but it's because I know nothing else."

It took Harry a few moments to process what had been said but it was too much. Just when he thought he could get past one trouble or find one moment of peace something else came up. To be told your mates were ageless wasn't a good thing in Harry's book. Not at the moment it wasn't. He couldn't handle this. So he did the one thing he hated to do. He walked off raising his hands to ward off Starrk and Grimmjow.

Draco stood there awkwardly. "I get where Harry's coming from but maybe this was little too much for him. Just be patient with him please."

Starrk looked at the blond and finally noticed the bond he shared with his now upset mate. "So you're his soul brother?"

"Is that what this is?" Draco thought it over. "I noticed this sort of pull to him when I saw him in that hallway but I could never place what it was. You see after my dark mark disappeared it was like everything was clearer and when Harry came into that hallway my rivalry with him ebbed away. I think what my father had been doing helped stem my anger towards him."

"Your father?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes Lucius Malfoy was a Death-Eater and believed in what the Dark Lord stood for. I didn't in the beginning and after expressing that to him he started..." Draco trailed off remembering bits and pieces of what went on inside the Malfoy Manor. "Anyways what happened, happened and there's no use dwelling on it. My mind is clear without the Dark Lord and my father around and I'm happy with that."

Draco hurried off in Harry's direction leaving the two Espada worried about the blond. Now that they realized how important Draco was to Harry they wanted to protect him too.

"Starrk." Said male hummed in acknowledgement. "This is a mess and what do we do about Draco?"

"We wait." Starrk walked off to help finish repairing the castle. "It's all we can do."

* * *

After walking a bit aways from Hogwarts Harry found himself by the lake. He didn't know why he was upset really only that it had been too much to handle for one day. Besides how many other people could handle the news of their mates being ageless. But with the scar that was displayed on Grimmjow's chest it was obvious they weren't immortal just ageless.

Looking at the lake he realized that Voldemort was gone. He was finally gone and even though he had had to die to get rid of the dark piece of soul inside him he had done it. He had done what everyone expected him to.

"But what am I going to do now?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"You could always sleep it off." Draco said lazily from behind the dark haired wizard. "It helps sometimes."

"Yes but that means nightmares. I don't think I could handle that at the moment either."

"Take a dream draught." Draco countered.

Harry sighed loudly. "Dray what am I going to do? I mean I'm not that upset with them but I just don't want to be around them at the moment. Not many people could possibly be putting up with all this in one day could they?"

The blond chuckled. "No I don't think they could but you're holding up far better than I would have thought. Besides I think you're just trying to gather your wits and find solid ground again and they didn't help a few moments ago."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "No they didn't. Still it feels kind of nice to have them defending Severus. I could tell they care for him like he was an old friend you know? And I just realized Voldemort is really gone. Like forever gone."

Draco smiled. Maybe now everyone could move forward from under this dark cloud Voldemort had conjured. Even he knew that Tom Riddle had been just like them in Hogwarts and had only fallen in between the cracks of authority. Between people who should have been watching over him and guiding him. In a way the roles could have been reversed with Harry and Tom but they weren't and he was glad for that saving grace. Who could imagine a world where Harry Potter hated the world?

"Don't give up." Draco murmured quietly. "I know you're tired but don't give up just yet. Your entire future lies ahead of you Harry. No one knows where you're going but I know that where ever it is those two males will be there for you. Your time of fighting is over here. Tell me in all honesty do you have anything left here? Don't even think of picking up the pieces of the Ministry. Leave that to Shacklebolt. Don't think of Hogwarts right now either because this place will always pick itself back up. So what's here?"

All that was true. Harry was tired and just wanted to stop for awhile but what Draco said was true. He couldn't give up after all this. If he allowed himself to stop he was afraid he'd quit and never find his will to go on again. But was it so simple that his time of fighting was over? Something told him there was another battle to be won but it wasn't here.

"I guess when I finally let everything settle in my mind I'm going to let them take me to wherever they want to take me but other than that you're right. I can't give up just yet." Harry sighed tiredly. "Even though I feel like I could sleep forever."

They both sat down the watch the small waves beat at the bank in front of them. Everything around them felt like it was at a standstill while at the same time moving too fast to comprehend. After this day nothing would be the same yet Hogwarts seemed almost eternal. Harry looked over at the ancient castle and noted that even though a battle was just fought it looked ever standing and proud.

"You're right. Hogwarts will be fine too." Harry murmured but suddenly felt Draco lean over his shoulder. Looking at the blond he found him asleep. "What am I going to do with you Dray?"

With a smile he left Draco there to sleep for a bit.

Could he just plainly accept everything about his mates? In every sense the men were strangers to him but his soul called out to them even now. His mind told him to be wary and his heart told him to trust them. It would seem he was very conflicted on what to do or think. But Draco wanted him to jump headlong into this without any thought. To just put every fiber of his being into trusting Starrk and Grimmjow.

It could be just that simple. Trusting them would be letting them lead him.

"Like they did earlier." Harry said remembering how they took control of his moment of misery and told him to put it all away for tomorrow. To calm himself today and deal with it all tomorrow one step at a time. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

He vaguely wondered where they would take him when they got ready to leave. They certainly didn't look like they were from around Britain but they also said they were from a world called Hueco Mundo and if he remembered correctly that meant Hollow World. It didn't sound so appealing.

A few hours passed him by in no time and Harry had since moved Draco's head to his lap. He hadn't even closed his eyes for sleep at all in that time but had instead been thinking of his mates and what it is he should do next. For one he would have to apologize for his behavior and two he needed to see to something for himself. Lastly he just wanted to talk to them for a few hours to get to know them a little and they him. If it was one thing he learned this matehood thing was a three way street with them all. He would have said two but there were three of them so...

He had also sent his patronus to Shacklebolt to petition for Severus and told the new Minister of Magic that he would be by the next day to show him his memories of what happened. Shacklebolt reluctantly agreed and said he placed Severus in a more comfortable cell. That made Harry want to laugh since no cell on earth could be comfortable. It meant lost freedom and it was soul searing to see those bars or any kind of isolating barriers around oneself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Draco murmured.

"As if you would deign to touch a penny." Harry chuckled.

"True. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours now I think."

Draco sat up quickly. "Why would you let me sleep that long? What about Severus?"

"I've already spoken with Shacklebolt and said I would meet with him tomorrow but in the meantime Severus should be fine. He seemed to believe me but I still need to show him my memories since it's procedure." Harry sighed. "I feel tired but I know I can't sleep."

"Well I had no problem." Draco said as he stood up.

"Of course not." Harry smirked. "You had a comfortable pillow."

"Your comfort leaves little to be desired since my neck hurts." The blond retorted.

Harry laughed at him. "Come on let's find Starrk and Grimmjow."

"Is that their names?" Draco said in wonder. "Interesting."

"I hate to say it but I like the sound of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' name a lot. Though Starrk's is Coyote Starrk." The viridian eyed wizard smiled.

"Coyote? Isn't that a muggle animal?"

"I forget how sheltered you purebloods are." Harry muttered.

"Hey! I'm willing to learn!" Draco said in indignation.

They walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence while they mulled over things again. There was a lot to process and it still hadn't got through Harry just yet. Give him time though and he would be okay.

"I wonder where they are?" Harry asked when they stepped into the courtyard only to find some students lingering around glaring daggers at Draco. "I think they're over on the east side. Come on Dray."

When they made their way over some students stopped them. "What are you doing with this Slytherin?"

Their disdain was palpable. It nearly made Harry's blood boil to know Draco was threatened here.

"If I were you I'd back the fuck off and go the other way." Harry said icily shocking the small group of students. "Say something about Draco again and you won't live to regret it." When Draco made to grab his arm he shrugged it off. "As a matter of fact tell everyone else that Draco is under my protection now and if any of you have a thing to say about it then I guess you're shit out of luck because I don't want to hear it."

Harry dragged the blond behind him until he could see his mates still repairing the castle but what astounded him was the speed they were working. And the strength they held. One stone block should have been impossible for one person to lift barehanded but they could lift two at the same time.

"What the hell...?" Harry and Draco said simultaneously catching the Espada's attention.

Grimmjow looked to Harry like a berated child while Starrk was the epitome of calmness. Letting go of Draco's arm Harry stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for walking away earlier it's just when I felt like I almost found my ground again you kind of threw me off." Harry sighed while looking at the ground. "I really don't know what to do or where to go from here but I decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I let you two lead me. That is if you want to."

It was Grimmjow that lifted his face up and when viridian eyes met the sexta's Harry couldn't help be drawn into them. Slowly Grimmjow brought his lips to his young mate's and relished the way Harry tilted his head to give him permission to do as he pleased. So he parted those lips and gently teased his mate's tongue into playing. It was obvious Harry was inexperienced but that made Grimmjow love the idea of teaching him everything there was to lovemaking in the future.

Suddenly thoughts of what Starrk could possibly do with them made Grimmjow purr lowly in his throat of which made Harry moan lightly. Nipping Harry's bottom lip Grimmjow pulled away.

"If you think you can trust us then we'll lead you." Grimmjow murmured. "We'll never lead you astray. That we promise."

"Well I say this is the epitome of awkward." Draco said from the side. "I don't have much places to go so what the hell do I do when you three decide to have-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Harry said jumping at the blond and placing his hands on his mouth. "By Merlin don't finish that!"

The Espada's could see the mirth inside the blond's eyes and decided that he wasn't so bad. He helped to give reason to Harry and for that they were grateful for the boy's friendship to their mate. As the two bickered and wrestled each other Grimmjow and Starrk were highly amused by it.

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall said from a few feet away.

Harry stood. "Yes Professor?"

"Poppy would like to see you and Draco in the infirmary." McGonagall gave them a hard stare. "Now."

"But we're not-" Draco started only to be stopped by her glare.

"I understand not liking to be prodded by nurses and doctors but I would think you two would stop hiding your wounds like children and get them looked at." With that she turned and stormed off. They had forgotten how much she tried to keep the students looked after. But how did she forget to tell them to get their wounds looked at earlier? Then again they had Severus heal them as much as possible so it was a moot point to see Poppy.

"You're injured?" Starrk asked with a stoney voice.

Harry tensed before running out of the courtyard. "No I'm not!"

"He's lying." Draco said. "I know there's a wound on his chest from the killing curse. Not even Severus could heal that much."

At this the two Espada froze. "The what?"

"The killing curse and it does just what it implies." Draco turned to them with a graveness no teen should hold in their eyes. "It may have only been for a moment but Harry was killed by the Dark Lord. I wonder did either of you feel odd at one point in your search for Harry?"

Grimmjow slowly nodded his head. "We had felt such forlorn and emptiness but it lasted for only a moment and thought it was just in our minds. So it was...?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, you felt him die but he came back. But if I were you I would wait until Harry shared this with you willingly before bombarding him with questions he may not want to answer right away. Besides given today's excitement it may not be a good idea to bring it up for a while."

The thing was that he had heard of this from Severus since it seemed the man had also been in his own limbo even when he took the anti-venom there was no guarantee he would live. It was pure luck that Dumbledore found him in limbo and told him of the events that transpired and when Harry had reached his majority Severus had told Draco. It was amazing how much Harry went through but it wasn't fair to him either.

Draco left the two men to their thoughts and went to find Poppy.

* * *

Ichigo was still being hounded by his friends about what happened with Grimmjow and Starrk but what could he tell them? Damn they were getting annoying. He remembered the conversation he'd had in Kisuke's shop before coming to Hueco Mundo.

_"Seriously can you just tell us and get it out of the way?" Uryu said scathingly. "This is why I hate shinigami." _

_"You know I kind of hope you go through the same thing I do. It would serve you right you annoying bastard." Ichigo retorted. "Kisuke! Can you help me in here?!"_

_"With what Ichigo?" Kisuke appeared out of nowhere it seemed. _

_"Do you know of soul bonds?" Ichigo looked to him pleadingly. "Please say you do and explain it to them. I'm not good with explainations and you are Kisuke. Please help me out!" _

_Ichigo's friends were kind of shocked. The strawberry rarely ever begged and much less to Kisuke Urahara of all people. They even watched as Ichigo pouted slightly making Kisuke whip out his fan to hide his smile. _

_Kisuke had no idea how Ichigo came to know of soul bonds but the only reason to bring up the topic was if one had experienced it. Or knew someone who trusted you enough to share something so monumental. Though many don't divulge this little secret it wasn't because it would cause an uproar or anything. No it was because it happened so rarely that those who have soul bonds tend to want to keep it a special secret just for themselves. _

_"I don't think they should know about this Ichigo." Kisuke said making Ichigo give a confused look. _

_"Why not?" _

_"It's not the kind of thing you can just tell everyone. This happens very rarely and for those that have this have kept theirs a secret except for the few choice people they trusted. You tell more than you should then you're telling everyone of your one weakness." Kisuke sat beside him. "What do people do with rare gems?"_

_"Collect them or store them away for safekeeping." Ichigo muttered before finally getting what Kisuke was talking about. "I get it now Kisuke and I think I'll keep this a secret until I figure it out entirely for myself first." _

_Kisuke smiled at the boy. "Wise decision." _

_"What about us? Why keep us in the dark over our enemies?" Uryu asked with a glare. _

_"Kisuke this is what I've been dealing with since Grimmjow and Starrk left! I want to tell them if only to get them to shut up but I don't want give this up so easily." Ichigo sighed before running his hands through his hair. "What do I do?" _

_"Well I have one idea." Kisuke called in Tessai. "Will you escort our guests out?" _

_"With pleasure Kisuke." Tessai bowed and with his intimidating aura chased the teens out of the shop. _

_"Thank you Tessai." Ichigo turned to the shop keeper. "Thanks Kisuke." _

_"Now who do you have a soul bond with and what kind is it?" Kisuke smiled behind his fan. _

_"Why should I tell you if you said I shouldn't tell them?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. The man was unbelievable. Making his friends leave just so he could get the details himself. "And here I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart." _

_"Well then you must not know me too well." _

_Ichigo chuckled before frowning. "Grimmjow told me I had made a soul bond without realizing what I was doing. I mean I had a feeling of accepting something but I never questioned it. I just grabbed onto it with everything I had without knowing. He's now apparently my soul mate because he accepted this too but I think we both didn't know what we were doing." _

_Kisuke would normally revert back to his joking self but this was too serious for Ichigo. _

_"I assume Grimmjow offered his help with your soul bond?" _

_"Yes when he returns with his mates." Ichigo looked lost in thought. _

_"Mates? As in more than one?" Kisuke was curious now. _

_"Well he and Starrk share one mate who's somewhere in the world and they went after him. I don't much understand only that I want to help them." _

_"Hmm." Kisuke hummed lightly. "You still haven't told me who your soul mate is." _

_"If I tell promise me that you're not going to make a joke out of it. I don't think I can handle that right now." _

_Kisuke really didn't want to promise that but when he saw much Ichigo needed someone to confide in he didn't mind the promise._

_"I promise." _

_"Well...it's..."_

As it was now even Chad was getting on his case about the two Espada's.

"I thought friends didn't keep stuff like this from each other?" Chad inquired.

"It also doesn't help that your aiding the enemy by offering them a safe haven." Rukia piped up in anger.

"Is this what becoming a shinigami has made you?" Uryu asked trying to rib him into slipping up.

Ichigo was about to murder them all in this desert wasteland the Espada's called Hueco Mundo. Only the Arrancars were being quiet but Ichigo could tell that was wearing thin.

"If you can't shut the hell up about this already then turn the fuck around and get lost you damn assholes." Ichigo said coldly. "You're my friends but if this is how you are then I don't need you around to keep badgering me until I cave. I asked you to trust me and you don't. What does that say about you?"

At their silence did it feel like he got any peace and they continued in silence with Renji sitting by Ichigo trying to be a comforting wall for the strawberry to lean on. If Ichigo didn't get away from them soon though...they'd talk him death.

* * *

In the infirmary Harry sat on one bed while Draco sat on another. Poppy had run diagnostic charms over them and scolded them about not getting checked on while Draco kept rolling his eyes at the woman.

"There isn't much I can do about this Harry. I mean I can heal it but it'll scar." Poppy looked downtrodden.

"It's okay as long as it's healed." Harry said with a small smile.

After she healed him she turned to Draco and gave healing potions far stronger than what Severus gave him. "Now take this and you should heal completely."

They left as soon as they could and Harry found Starrk and Grimmjow still helping with the castle. A group of peope were openly staring at the Espada's making Harry tense. He didn't like how they were staring at his mates.

"Careful or you'll give away how green you are." Draco chuckled. "Don't worry about them it's your mates you need to trust. Think of it like the first step into matehood."

"Thanks." Harry grumbled.

"Welcome." Draco took his arm and walked them to Grimmjow and Starrk. "Now no more kissing unless you like voyeurs in the vicinity."

At that Harry glared at the blond before turning his glare to the group still watching his mates.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get lost." Harry said scathingly making them scatter. "Pests."

Draco had raised a brow and was smirking. "Interesting."

"Sod off too." Harry crossed his arms and kept glaring at the air. "I should just go talk to Shacklebolt and get Severus out as soon as possible and then we can leave."

"I agree let's go." Draco said in all seriousness. "Why didn't you think to do this when I came in?"

"I thought this was going to take forever but with them here it could be done with late this night." Harry looked to them and felt like kissing them. "We'll go in a few minutes Dray."

Apparently Draco knew the look on his face and smiled before running off. "I'll wait at the entrance."

Shaking his head Harry smiled at his two mates until he noticed Starrk staring at his chest. Someone told them.

"Can you wait until I'm ready to tell you?" Harry asked him. "I know I may be asking for a lot but please trust me when I say I'll tell you someday."

Starrk held his hand out to his young mate and waited until Harry was in his arms before swooping down for a kiss. He liked the feel of those lips against his and when Harry tilted his head for more Starrk gave it to him. Grimmjow had come up behind Harry and began kissing his neck softly.

"We'll wait for you to tell us but that doesn't mean we won't worry about you." Starrk said as he licked the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and turned in their arms to face Grimmjow. Green eyes filled with mirth as Grimmjow's head was pulled down and into a kiss much like Starrk's.

"I'm going to see Shacklebolt." Harry said as he stepped away from them. "Can I trust you two to help my friends here?"

Not really wanting to let their mate go into the unknown without them they could do nothing but try and gain Harry's trust first. They nodded and let their mate go with Draco.

"Should we have let them go?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Grimmjow..." Starrk growled making the sexta cringe.

"Sorry."

Harry met up with Draco and they were off to see Shacklebolt.

It took hours but they were finally cleared to enter the Minister's office and when Shacklebolt looked up at them he tensed upon seeing Draco. To Harry it was a wonder no auror's tried to arrest the blond while they were waiting.

"Harry what do I owe the honor? I thought I wasn't to see you until tomorrow?" The Minister got up and shook Harry's hand.

"I'm here to ask for the release of Severus Snape." Harry said point blank stunning the man. Of course he knew Harry was going to petition the Ministry with his memories but how to tell him that it may be unlikely that Severus would be released.

"I don't know if he can be released Harry." Shacklebolt said sternly. "He is a known Death-Eater."

"So was I Minister but I was forced into mine and you don't even know why Severus joined the Dark Lord." Draco said. "It wasn't to serve him it was to spy for Dumbledore!"

"Do you have any proof?" The Minister asked reproachfully to the ex-Death-Eater.

"Don't speak to him like that Minister. I don't like that tone." Harry pulled out a vial from his pocket. "Dumbledore told me how to retrieve this just in case Severus survived and if he was arrested. Truthfully this memory was to be a last resort but as I can see on your face this is my only choice. As my friend I'm giving you a warning that if he isn't released I _will_ release him myself. Don't make the same mistake Fudge made by sending an innocent man to Azkaban. I will not stand by Shacklebolt. Believe me or don't but Dumbledore isn't here any longer and this is his memory with no tampering done to it."

Shacklebolt was shocked by the tone and he also just realized how much Harry had changed in the last day. Yes upon first looking at him when he entered the door he thought he was just another wizard coming to see their Minister and petition for something but he looked closer and noticed it was Harry. Then he saw Draco Malfoy and immediately wanted to have him arrested.

"I believe you Harry. You don't stand up to many people, your friends included, but when you do it's wise to trust you." Shacklebolt meant it. He had never met a kid with a more better intuition but he along with the Wizarding World was grateful for it and him. "I have to wonder though...why do you look so different?"

Harry blinked at the man. "Um, I'm part Veela, on my mother's side, and I just went through my majority earlier."

"Doesn't feel like it's only been hours does it Harry?" Draco murmured.

"No it doesn't Dray." Harry looked over at the blond and sighed. "I'm so damn tired though."

"I told you not to give up!" Draco scolded the dark haired wizard like a child. "Just hold on until your mates take you home."

"Mates?" The Minister asked alarmed. He thought Harry was too young for a mate. Or mates.

"Yes my mates are Coyote Starrk and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Both arrived not too long after my majority." Harry noticed the look on his face and sighed. "Don't even start on my age Shacklebolt. When I went through my majority I was already considered an adult by the Wizarding World. Besides you should see them. Who would say no to those two males?"

Harry was looking away a bit dazed. Draco chuckled before laughing. His newfound brother was something else. With the Dark Lord gone and the pressure off his shoulders Harry was so playful.

The Minister looked a bit flustered by that comment and cleared his throat getting their attention.

"I'll release Severus but it's going to take a few hours for the paperwork to go through."

Harry glared at him. "Release him now and do your paperwork on your own time."

Shacklebolt had never seen Harry so forceful or look so biting.

"Uh, sure. I'll call someone to bring him here." The Minister got on the phone and began going through that meanwhile Draco looked at Harry with raised brows.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. I thought so." Harry smirked. It was good to have friends in high places.

"I know what you're thinking." Draco chuckled. "Now you know how I felt when in school and threatened everyone."

"You're right Dray and I'm sorry but you were still an asshole." Harry smiled sweetly at the blond's glare. "I'm going to sit down."

Draco followed Harry and sat beside him on a couch.

"This is an uncomfortable couch." Draco muttered.

Harry chuckled. "Deal with it."

"But I don't want to." Draco sighed. "I wonder how long this will take."

"I hope not long because I'd like to get back to Starrk and Grimmjow."

The blond laid his head down on Harry's lap shocking said wizard. Harry wasn't used to being affectionate with anyone but he found he liked being the one Draco relied on as a brother. It was nice and since Harry's mates had arrived Draco looked at them like older brothers. Of course it didn't go unnoticed that Starrk and Grimmjow looked at the blond fondly like a little brother themselves.

"Perhaps I'll find my mate wherever we go." Draco murmured sleepily.

Harry smiled down at the blond. This was the second time that day that he'd fallen to sleep on him but he really hoped Draco found his mate wherever Starrk and Grimmjow took them. The blond really needed someone of his own to call his.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter three! XD I think it's just slightly longer than the first two but hey that just means I have more to write! lol Hope you enjoyed and thanks for everyone who favs, follows and reviews. You're great! X3 **


End file.
